MtG Planeswalkers
Table Planeswalker Basics Choose between 1 and 5 colors of mana. Each color has a list of powers that they can take at each level. When you reach the level for each power beyond the first, you may increase the level of your powers equal to the +PL number, but the level of any power cannot exceed your Power numbers. So, if you choose Conjure Elf as your first power, give it an extra level at 7 (PL2), you cannot put both levels at 14 into it (would be PL4). You can raise it to PL4 at 17. If you select only a single color, you get an extra slot per power level at the moment you get powers of that level, similar to bonus spells for spellcasters. If you select two or more colors, you can choose your powers from any color that you choose, but the variety of selection has a downside. If you select 3 or more colors, you decrease the maximum power level that you can achieve for each color above 2 that you select. If you select 3 colors, your maximum PL is 3; 4, your maximum is 2; and 5, your maximum PL is 1. Note that you still get to select powers at each level listed in the chart above; maximum power level does not affect the number of powers that you obtain. You may use your powers equal to the number of uses on the chart above. If you select more than one color, you must choose the colors of each slot after a long rest. With the exception of certain magic items, there is no way to change your slot color except after a long rest. Note that you can use lesser versions of your powers in the lower slots. For example, if you choose Plenty and increase it to PL2, you can use Create Food and Water 1/day and purify food and drink 2/day. For powers that increase in efficiency, such as Thunderwave or Cure Wounds, you can use the lower level with the lower dice cap to fill the slots as well. Higher level slots can be used to supplement any lower level power. For example, if you take Animal to PL4 and Plants to PL3, you can use your PL4 slot to utilize any of your Plants powers as well. All planeswalkers also have the ability to Plane Shift once per a certain amount of days based on level, listed above. Any planeswalker can Plane Shift as a ritual instead at will without altering the cooldown days of their non-ritual casting. Powers All conjuring spells summon creatures equal to a maximum of CR2xPL of the appropriate type. Powers are manifested at the planeswalker’s level for all cases with the exception of dice, which is described in the power below (otherwise use the information in the spell block). These are considered spells in every way. The stat to use for saving throw calculation will be the higher ability bonus of Int, Wis, or Cha. Counterspell functions against normal powers based on power level. Powers utilized are considered spells of levels equal to the following: PL1 is equal to 3rd level, PL2 5th level, PL3 7th level, PL4 9th level. Ultimates are treated as 8th level spells at 1st PL and 9th at 2nd PL. They cannot be countered. Power List White Cantrips Sacred Flame, Spare the Dying Powers Conjure Angel (angels are winged humans capable of flight, treat as humans without bonus skills). PL1-4, described above Conjure Human: PL1-4, described above Cure Wounds: PL1 3d8, PL2 5d8, PL3 7d8, PL4 9d8 Guards and Wards: 1PL, can only be taken as Power 3 or 4 Heal: PL1 Heal, PL2 Mass Heal, can only be taken as Power 3 or 4 Restoration: PL1 Lesser Restoration, PL2 Greater restoration. Cannot increase to PL2 until Level 14 Protection: PL1 from Evil and Good, PL2 from Poison, PL3 from Energy Ultimates Resurrection, True Resurrection Holy Aura, Antimagic Field Red Cantrips Produce Flame, Shocking Grasp Powers Conjure Goblinoid: PL1-4, described above Conjure Dwarf: PL1-4, described above Thunderwave: PL1 3d8, PL2 5d8, PL3 7d8, PL4 9d8 Haste: PL1 Fireball: PL1 8d6, PL2 11d6, PL3 14d6. Cannot be taken as Power 1. Lightning Bolt: PL1 8d6, PL2 11d6, PL3 14d6. Cannot be taken as Power 1. Chain Lightning: PL1 10d8, 3 targets; PL2 10d8, 5 targets. Can only be taken as Power 3 or 4. Disintegrate: PL1 10d6+40, PL2 16d6+40. Can only be taken as Power 3 or 4. Ultimates Earthquake/Meteor Swarm Fire Storm/Incendiary Cloud Green Cantrips Mending, Poison Spray Powers Conjure Elf: PL1-4, described above Conjure Animal: PL1-4, described above Animal: PL1 Speak with Animals, PL2 Animal Messenger, PL3 Dominate Beast, PL4 Polymorph Plants: PL1 Goodberry, PL2 Speak with Plants, PL3 Tree Stride, PL4 Transport Via Plants Plenty: PL1 Purify Food and Drink and Create Water (slot can be used to cast either spell), PL2 Create Food and Water, PL3 Heroes Feast, PL4 Regenerate Hunters mark: PL1 up to 1 hour, PL2 up to 8 hours, PL3 up to 24 hours Barkskin: PL1 Ultimates Control Weather/Storm of Vengeance Animal Shape/Shape Change Blue Cantrips Minor Illusion, Ray of Frost Powers Conjure Merfolk: PL1-4, described above Conjure Fey: PL1-4, described above Image: PL1, Silent Image. PL2, Major Image. PL3, Programmed image and Illusory Terrain (slot can be used to cast either spell). PL4, Project Image Phantasmal Force: PL1 Phantasmal Killer: PL1 4d10, PL2 6d10, PL3 9d10. Cannot be taken as Power 1. Counterspell: PL1 <=3rd, PL2 <=5th, PL3 <=7th, PL4 <=9th. Can be used against planeswalker powers of equal or lesser Power Level. Cannot be used against ultimates. Invisibility: PL1 Invisibility, PL2 Nondetection, PL3 Greater Invisibility Jump/Fly: PL1 Jump, PL2 Fly (caster + 2 others), PL3 Fly (caster + 4 others), PL4 Fly (caster + 6 others) Ultimates Dominate Monster/Imprisonment Teleport/Time Stop Black Cantrips Chill Touch, Vicious Mockery Powers Conjure Demon: PL1-4, described above Conjure Devil: PL1-4, described above Inflict Wounds: PL1 3d8, PL2 5d8, PL3 7d8, PL4 9d8 Hellish Rebuke: PL1 2d10, PL2 4d10, PL3 7d10, PL4 9d10 Undeath: PL1 Animate Dead, PL2 Create Undead. Cannot increase to PL2 until level 14. Vampiric Touch: PL1 3d6, PL2 5d6, PL3 7d6, PL4 9d6 Hold Person: PL1 1 target, PL2 2 targets, PL3 4 targets, PL4 6 targets Ultimates Power Word Stun/Kill Finger of Death/Trap the Soul